


Deep Dish Concern Topped With Intervention

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deep Dish Regret au, Gen, Just a little thing I was in the mood for while reading the fic, a fic of a fic, sleepy weiss is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Weiss might be having a hard time and as any caring mom friends would, Pyrrha and yang are on the case.





	Deep Dish Concern Topped With Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/gifts).



Maybe Weiss is having too much coffee lately for one small creature such as she is and maybe it's noticable. Someone,  _ someone _ 's are keeping an eye out for her because she's just as likely to keep tabs on her own self care as she is to pass out anywhere she feels like in the moment with her brain deciding it's done. Done right then and for the day and week and she enjoys rest she really does because sleep feels good and requires no effort. 

 

Do she's taking mugs out of the cupboard in the dingy little kitchen that has become hers and her home as part of it all and she's thankful for the genuine people living here and she's gone two, three, four times for the coffee pot just the morning period alone and Pyrrha and Yang are sending each other sidelong glances sharing an expressed concern to each other when they pass Weiss and each other. Mom friend and grandmother friend alike and united in their concern they opt to have a sit down with the  affectionately deemed ‘white-haired specter’ of their home and hers and get a feeling for the changes present. 

 

Thursday, Thursday it is two days from when they plan and Pyrrha and Yang have Weiss sat around the little kitchen table with them and Pyrrha had thought to prepare- thankfully, smartly- tea beforehand and each hold a mug or let rest in front if them and Weiss just looks down at the steam rising from her drink with loose attention, thinking far away for the moment but looks up expectantly when Pyrrha gently raps a finger against the warm ceramic of her mug. 

 

Pyrrha breathes, exhales sharply. Gets her words in order before she speaks first. “Weiss. I, Yang and I have some concerns about you.” 

 

And Pyrrha does her best to reassure with a smile that she isn't in any trouble. Though Weiss just sips her tea silently and Yang takes to that as a cue in it's own to continue because she knows firsthand that she isn't much social and certainly not talkative. 

 

“Yeah like, you've been going strong on the caffeine lately. Think maybe you haven't been sleeping much and all that.” 

 

Weiss shrugs her shoulders and hmms and the wind leaves their sails so fast it might as well have not been there to begin with. 

 

“We were hoping for a more… engaged response.” Pyrrha tries. 

 

“Mmm. I only get one emotion a week and this conversation isn't it.” Weiss thinks that answers everything soundly and maybe it does in some sense but it's not having any less concern from the designated responsibility management that the two older friends make up. 

 

“What emotion do you have going for you then?” 

 

“...Does 'tired’ count as an emotion?”

 

Weiss would honestly like to know.  


End file.
